FrostyFlower
by Bloomnature1
Summary: Bloom Greenfield was an ordinary girl living a not so ordinary life. After being adopted by the Bennett family, she hears many tales of the guardians from her little brother, Jamie, and her little sister, Sophie. After her run-in with a certian white-haired trickster, she realises not everything is as it seems. But the biggest suprise is yet to come.
1. A new beginning

Hi, my name Bloom Greenfield. well, soon it will be Bloom Bennett, but for now I'll just stick with my old name. Anyways, the reason I have two last names is because I'm being adopted today.

Oh, but I bet some of you think I'm an orphan now, right? No, that's not the case. It's true that I no longer have a mother, But I still have my dad. But,umm... he can no longer take of me. So I, Bloom Greenfield, was put up for adoption.

Now I had finally been adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Ben... well I guess I should call them "Mom and Dad", and my two younger siblings, Jamie and Sophie. Oh look, I think I'm here! Finally the ugly brown van I've been in for hours has stopped!

Outside I see two adults, hand in hand, each with a smile plastered on their face. And then there were two squealing children running in circles around the two smiling parents. I put on my most charming smile. After all, first impressions are everything, right?

As soon as I stepped out off the car, I was tackled to the ground by the two kids.

Both of them looked down on me, Beaming from ear to ear. The older-looking one was a boy with dark brown hair and matchin brown eyes. he looked so happy, I thought his mouth might get stuck in that Grin. The younger one was a girl with blond hair and BRIGHT green eyes. the boy I'm guessing is Jamie and the girl is Sophie.

They were so adorable that I hugged them back."Hey guys, what up?" I asked, smiling at my new siblings. "OH,OH!" exclaimed Sophie, raising Her hand high in the air. "yes?" I said, giggling at her response. She then pointed up and screamed" SKY!".

Jamie and I looked at eachother before we all burst out laughing. Then the both started asking me questions at 90 miles per hour. "alright kid's, thats enough." said a voice. I looked up to see my new mother walking towards me, Dad not far behind. They both gave me a hug and then we all walked back to the house.

I found out I'm really good with small children. I gave Sophie a piggy-back ride while holding Jamies hand and listening to his excited chatter.

I didn't know thier was someone else who was waiting to visit the kids.


	2. The first run-in

**Hi Everyone! Sorry it took a little while to figure out how to make new chapters! but i'm back!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own rise of the guardians.**

As we walked through the door, Jamie's chatter showed no sign of slowing.

"- and then there santa, he looks kinda like what they show in the movies, but he has two tattoo's on his arms! one says naughty and one says nice! he has a russian accent and two HUMUNGOUS swords.." He gave me full detail of EVERY SINGLE ONE.

I recognized them all: Santa, the Tooth Fairy, Sand man, the Easter Bunny(or Bunnymund as Jamie called him). But there was one I didn't recognize. Jamie said his name was Jack Frost. I listened in specifically when it was "Jack's" turn.

Jack was 318 years old but he looked around my age. he has white hair(Oh the irony)and blue eyes. Jamie went on about how "Jack" was the guardian of winter & fun and about how Jack and the others had saved them from the "Boogeyman" last easter.

Mom and Dad picked up McDonald's for dinner. The kids were delighted. However there was a reason behind this small treat. "We have to go to a friend's house tonight. Bloom, will you watch the little monkeys?" asked Dad, with a worried expression. I smiled and nodded.

After the parents left, I stuck two french fries in my mouth. " Bloom okay?" asked Sophie. I shifted the fries into fang place and slowly turned. Both of them gasped. I grinned evilly and cried " I VANT TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD!" both of them screamed and ran down the hallway. I followed laughing like maniac.

Eventually I surrendered when Jamie found his squirt gun and completely soaked me. after they finished dinner, Jamie and Sophie had a suprise for me. Well, now that I think about, It was 2 suprises.

The first suprise was my room. The walls were an icy blue and carpet was stark white. There was a loft bed with a desk and compter underneath. The walls had nothing on them, so I guess it was my job to put something up. there were two closet doors. one was for my actual closet and the other was to a workroom. FINALLY! I have somewhere to work on my sculptures.

The last suprise was hiding under a blue sheet. (did i mention my favorite color is blue?).Sophie was so excited about this one, she was bouncing around in her tutu. I lifter the sheet to reveal... a bunny?

OMG A BUNNY! I had always wanted on when I was little. It was a cute litle blue/gray one with a white belly. "Than's guys!" I cried, pulling them both into a hug. Sophie broke out of it exlaming "Name!NAME!" I raised my eyebrows at her Name? what did she mean by...oh she must mean name THE BUNNY. I smiled. "You name him Sophie." She cried out in joy and screamed"HE NAMED ASTER!".

I laughed. we played some more before Sophie fell asleep. I put her to bed(Dang, that girl has a death grip.) and came back to Jamie, who was yawning. I tried to tell him to go to bed, but he said no. "I..Must stay...awake(yawn)..for Jack." he said. "I'm sure jack understands that you need your-". all of a sudden it got colder in here. I shivered, feeling goosebumps on my pale skin.

Jamie was wide awake now. "JACK IS HERE! JACK IS HERE!" he screamed snatching up his coat, and putting on his shoes. "Jamie! hold on!" I Cried. I ran outside after him in my warm blue coat and blue convers. outside, He was talking to some one. He heard me come out and beamed."Bloom, this is Jack." he said as he gestured to someone next to him.

"Jamie, I don't see anyone." I explained at his confused face. Jamie paused, as if someone was telling him something. "Y-you don't be-belive in jack?" he whispered, his face looking hurt. It killed me to see him like this. "Jamie, how can I believe in him if I've never heard of him." I heard Jamie gasp.. and I swear I heard someone else did too.

"You didn't tell me you didn't know who Jack Frost was Bloom!" He yelled. I paused. what should I do? pretty soon Jamie might start crying and I might die from seeing that.

"How about this..." I said slowly, making Jamie snap to attention. "I will try to believe in...Jack... if he proves he's there." I finish, looking at the spot next to Jamie. Jamie leans to the right, as if someone is talking to him. He grins. "Do it" he screams as he dives. "What is he..." I start to say, but then I look at where he was talking at.

There was a giant snowball forming! "Oh no!" I nearly scream. you see, I am very sensitive about temperature, especially cold weather. I look around for somewhere to run. House? no. Forest? yes. I took off but I could feel apresence behind me . I couldn't help it.I screamed. I heard laughter behind me, but I didn't stop to see who it was.

"OKAY! I believe in Jack Frost!" I shout for the world hear. "Louder!" said a boy tuantingly. I turned my head to the side. Not only was the snowball getting closer, it was getting BIGGER.

"FINE! I BELIEVE IN JACK FROST!" I screamed. Iturned around.

And there he was.


	3. Whoops

**Hey everyone! After I finished this chapter, I ran into a nasty case of writer's block. Any Idea's for what you want to see? type it in the review box and send reviews too! thank you! Also a special shout-out to Super-Dash for making my day and giving me inspiration!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own rise of the guardians.**

Jack looks NOTHING like the one in the movie's. Just like Jamie said, he has white hair, blue eyes, and look's around my age. But Jamie forgot to mention a few things. Like that he was wearing a Navvy blue hoodie and torn brown pants. OR that he held a stick. OR that he was BAREFOOT.

I just stood there gawking at him for a few seconds. "Congrats," He announced in a goofy formal voice. " You now know Jack Frost.". I continued staring at him. He frowned and touched his face."Is there something on my face?" He asked. I snapped out of it and shook my head.

"then whats the problem?" he replied with a smirk. "Y-you look nothing like the movie's said you did." I whispered. I guess he heard me because He asked "How am different from...movie...me?" A blush creeped on my face. " Your...better looking." I said, blushing like a strawberry.

He smirked, flew a circle around me and got up in my face. He looked like he was trying to memorize my face, which made me blush harder."Thanks for the compliment!" He said, a twinkle of..something in his eyes. I sighed. Either I was crazy or Jack was real."So..Jack... if your real does that mean santa and the easter bunny and everyone else is real too?"

He laughed at my reaction. I sounded just like a little kid. I put my hands on my hips and tapped my foot, an obvious way of saying 'well...?'. he laughed again before answering. " Yeah they're all real and probably wondering where I am right about now.". I smiled. he was so kind and sweet and cute... WAIT WHAT!? cute!? oh no-no no no! I am Not falling in love with a guardian!

"My turn." My head snapped up. "What?" i asked. He smiled at my confusion. " My turn to ask the questions." he said as he swung himself onto a branch of a tall tree. He smirked down at me, daring me to come up. I smiled, thinking... CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! (Ha! see what I did there?). Feeling the sudden need to impress him, I Did a triple back flip onto a branch, Jumped up to another, and swung myself easily to where he was standing.

"shoot." I replied, feeling a sudden sense of accomplishment. He raised his eyebrows at me, But continued with his question. "Aren't you cold? I mean you are covered in WATER." suddenly I remembered i was wet. and outside. I began to feel dizzy, and slowly, I started to slide of the branch. I fell. For one moment, I was floating and then I felt something cold snake around me.

I concentrated long enough that I could see Jack staring down at me, looking frightened, and holding me bridal style. I blushed. "Well, that was close! What happened?" I decided to explain, considering he looked incredibly spooked.

"Well.. I have a ...condition.' He continued to stare at me, Beckoning me to continue. "Ummm' I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. " If I stay out in the cold too long, I..." All of a sudden I passed out. the last thing I remember is touching my soft pillows from my room and something cold touching my cheek.


	4. Ahh memories

**Hello people! We meet again! I finally got over my writers block and have begun typing again! I didn't get any new reviews, other than one (Thank you again Super-Dash!), so I had to come up with something on my own. (T-T)**

**On with the story!**

When I woke up, it was 7:30. I had slept in! ok, not that much but still! I'm a morning person! I rushed down the stairs at lightning speed. Nobody was here. Then I remembered. Both my parents have work today and Jamie & Sophie have school. I sighed and went to make breakfast.

I found nothing I wanted to eat, so my breakfast was a cookie and a Pepsi one. After I fed Aster, I decided to start on my next project. You see, I love making sculpture's with clay. But all the one's I had made before had to be left behind. So it was time to make more to fill my many bare shelfs.

I skipped back to my room and went into the work room. it was small, but wonderful. there was a stool and table, a sketch pad for idea's, and a huge clump of clay sitting in a bag in the corner. I thought long and hard. What should I make that no-one else has? *Light Bulb*! I finally got it! I took out a pencil and started drawing. It was a little while before my window was blown open.

I was on my fourth sketch when I felt the cool breeze. Slowly I got up to close it. After I latched it shut, I heard a noise behind me. I knew it wasn't Aster, because that was a big *THUMP* for such a small bunny. I turned to find Jack Frost looking through my sketch book.

" Hey!" I shouted. I tried snatching the book from him, but he only flew away at the last second, all the while flipping through the pages. He finally landed on the sketches I had been working on today. " well,well,well! I didn't know you were such a good artist! He exclaimed, I finally pounced on him, and we both went toppiling to the floor. Ouch.

I landed on something firm and strong. Then I realized it was jack's chest. I blushed profusely and scrambled to get up. Though, I swear I saw a pink hue on his cheeks as well. " how did you get in here? The door is locked!" I asked quietly, still recovering from emmbaresment. He just scratched the back of his neck and nodded to the window. I face-palmed.

I got up to sit in my work chair. He followed me. " I wasn't kidding about you being a good artist..." He mumbled. I beamed and hugged him. " thank you!" I said. He was tense under my touch at first, but slowly melted into the embrace.

we talked for a little while, having a few laughs here and there, until I was putting some clothes away. I was still in my robe, and it had to slip at that exact time! I was only wearing a tube top and shorts underneath. When it fell off, my... Battle scars were exposed.

I didn't know it had happened until I heard jack gasp. There were long faded scars all over my back. i realized what happened and began to tremble, horrible memories coming back. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and slowly turned, facing a concerned pair of sky blue eyes. " Bloom... Tell me everything."


End file.
